Edward's first year
by booboogoo
Summary: imagine Edwards surprise when he is given a letter from the school of hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry a school of magic has to be a joke right? set during harry's 1st year and and Edwards early years in the state AKA Edwards 12
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys Boo here wrote this while I was listening to my harry potter audio book this is set in Harry's 1st year and during Ed's early years in the military AKA he's twelve.

….

A young boy walked slowly down the halls of the central building. He was short in stature and had braided blond hair and wore a black shirt and black pants with red hooded jacket over all this. He was slumped and obviously tired. He dragged himself throw the halls towards the one place he dreaded most. Coronal Roy mustang's office. He wasn't walking slowly because he was tired however, the reason he was walking so slowly was because Mustang had been the one to call him. He pushed open a door and looked over the dark haired man in a blue and gold military uniform.

"Oh it's a ghost no wait it's just you pipsqueak "The boys eyes narrowed and he shot mustang a look.

"What do you want mustang?" Mustang thrust an envelope at the boy a glint of a smile on his face. The boy squinted at the paper

_Edward elric _

_The military building_

_Mustang's office _

_Amestris_

"Who's it from?" Mustang shrugged but Edward could tell he knew. Edward open the envelop and read the letter

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Edward elric,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

"Is this a prank or something?" said Edward angrily. Mustang smiled and shook his head

"Nope it's real"

"Magic doesn't exist"

"Well then how come you can perform alchemy by clapping your hands?" Edward sighed

"I went through the gate and that taught me how" hissed Edward

"That's not really true" said a Voice from behind Edward. He turned around to see a silver haired man; he had a long white beard that he tucked into his belt. He wore a grey long clock and half-moon glasses.

"Who's the nutty professor?" asked Ed pointing at the man. The man chuckled and smiled a crooked smile.

"Well I'm Professor Dumbledore and I am nutty" said the professor happily

"So you're the headmaster of this school"

"Yes now I must explain, it is true that you absorbed information from the gate, but" Dumbledore paused

"You also absorbed a small amount of information from my world"

"Huh?"

"Basically fullmetal you're a wizard" said Mustang a huge grin across his face

"WHICH MEANS YOU'LL BE OUT OF MY HAIR!" Edward glared at Mustang

"Who says I'm going"

"A gigantic library filled with books about the philosopher's stone" Edward froze and looked at Dumbledore who nodded.

"Fine" mumbled Ed

"But I'm not going because I'm a wizard I'm going so I can get Al's body back!" sated Edward matter-of-factly.

"Good" said Dumbledore.

"Well leave right away"

"But don't I-"but before he could finish Dumbledore grabbed his arm and the room spun and then everything went black.

"Ugh" Edward rubbed his head and looked around. He was on bench in the middle of a train station next to him was a large trunk and another letter.

_Please get on the 11o'clock train on platform 9 ¾ hope to see you at school_

_Dumbledore_

"You couldn't have just taken me to the school" grumbled Ed getting up and attempted to pick up the trunk. It was heave but he found that if he carried it with his automail arm he could manage. He walked up to one of the security officers

"Excuse me"

"Oh hello sonny you lost your parents?" asked the officer

"WHO YOU CALLIN SHORT IM NOT A LITTLE KID YOU KNOW!" this was a lie seeing as he was 12 years old.

"Sorry um what you want?"

"Do you know were platform 9 ¾ is?"

"Look kid I haven't got time for more jokes did that other boy put you up to this?"

"What other boy?" but the officer had already walked off.

He walked over to the platform 9 and 10 and saw a group of people a group 6 redheads and 1 dark haired boy with glasses. Then he heard something

"Hogwarts." He gasped and watched them they seemed to run into the barrier between platform 9 and 10 and they all one by one disappeared. Edward walked over to the barrier

"I can't believe I'm doing this" said Ed as he ran forward into the barrier.

….

He didn't hit a wall, he didn't crash. He came out onto another platform he looked up to see a sign:

Platform 9 ¾ the Hogwarts express

"Ok?" he walked quickly onto the train and shut himself into a compartment. He opened the trunk and rummaged through the luggage. Books, a clock, a small cauldron, gloves and a long wooden stick poured from the trunk. He picked up the stick and gave a small laugh.

"a magic wand" he waved it around and suddenly one of the books threw its self out of the trunk and onto the floor. Slowly carefully he placed the wand and book back in the trunk and shut the trunk with a snap.

"let's not use that again" grumped Edward before sitting down and dozing off to sleep.

…

What you guys think? Yes I'm sorry about the whole gate thing but any way its my story so :P

Read and review next chapter out soon!


	2. Chapter 2

SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG I HAD EXAMS SORRY I'm on holidays for the next two weeks so im going to work one it as much a possible (by the way im really sorry about my crap grammar)

Edward awoke with a jolt to a banging on the compartment door. He scratched his head, yawned and opened the door

"What?"

"Um have you seen a toad?" said a dark haired, pale, worried-looking boy

"No why would you bring a toad on a train?"

"Um he's my pet" mumbled the boy looking at the floor.

"Well I haven't seen a toad if you don't mind I've got some sleeping to do" said Ed a hint of a smile on his face. Before slamming the door shut. He tried to go back to sleep but couldn't thanks to the many excited voices of children all over the train. Suddenly the train came to a stop.

He filtered out of the train with the other kids and instantly stuck out mainly because he hadn't changed into the school uniform and in a station full of kids wearing black, red stuck out like a sore thumb.

"1st years!" yelled a voice from behind him

"1st years over here" Ed spun around to see a gigantic man with thick mangled black hair. The giant paused momentarily to talk to two kids who Ed recognized as one of the red heads and the dark hair boy from the station. He thought about thanking them for kind of showing him how to get to the train. But the giant had started walking off the other 1st years following him so he had to hurry off with them.

"Why are you not wearing the uniform?" asked a brown haired buck-toothed girl.

Ed shrugged

"Fell asleep on the train"

"You really should have been more careful you know you'll lose house points before you even start"

"House points?" before the girl could answer the group reached a gigantic lake a group of boats at the water's edge.

"No more than four to a boat" said the giant as the kids loaded themselves onto the boats.

Ed climbed onto a boat which suddenly jolted forward and he griped the sides of the boat his heart thudding. He looked around but no one seemed to be rowing the things. The boats sailed gracefully across the river into a small cave at the base of a castle that he guessed was the school. As soon as he entered the cave his automail groaned and creaked but managed to keep together.

"thank you Winery" mumbled Ed as he climbed from the boat and followed the group up a passage into the school. Meanwhile an old brown hair woman wearing glasses stood before them and began to talk about something or other. Edward zoned but managed to catch bits and pieces

"Houses…family…sorting" the teacher then rushed out of the room and the kids talked quietly.

"Sorting….painful….spells…whole school"

"Spells!" ok a weirdo school he could take, nutty teachers he could take, magic he could take (barely) but spells in front of the whole school No that's was it if he had to make a huge fool of himself in front of a load a crackpot wizard and witches he was going HOME!

The teacher suddenly returned and lead them into a dining room packed with students and teachers. At the front of the room was a stool with a hat on it. It wasn't really that special it looked pretty warn out, suddenly however it stated to sing

"What the hell!" gasped Ed his and his jaw hit the floor

"that's it I'm going home" but before he could leave the song ended and students were called up one by one to place that hat on their head after a while it would yell out one of four names hufflepuff, raven claw, slithering or Gryffindor and the student would go over to one of the four tables. Ed suddenly regrated the fact that his last name began with E. in a matter of minutes the teacher called out

"Elric, Edward" the whole school turned and looked at him. He swallowed and once again wished he had put on the stupid uniform! And walked up towards the stool. He sat down a pulled the hat on his head.

"Gryffindor!" screeched the hat as soon as it touched his head. He dashed quickly to the Gryffindor table and sat down with a clank. Ed winced and rubbed his automail leg

"What's up with you?" grumbled Edward as the buck-toothed girl went up and pulled on the hat and was granted as another Gryffindor

"Dam" grumbled Ed as the know-it-all sat down next to him turned out her name was Hermione. Minutes felt like hours as name by name was called. Ed drummed his fingers on the table his automail making a clinking sound every time it hit the table.

"Potter, Harry!" cried the teacher. Mumbles filled the room

"That's right the boy who lived" hissed two twins sitting across from him.

"What makes him so special?" the hat took a while before calling out

"Gryffindor!" and he went back to drumming his fingers. He must of zoned out for a while because he suddenly heard a splash and looked down at his hand which was now in a small bowl of roasted beef with gravy. He gave a yelp and drew his had quickly away from the plate

"WHAT THE?" the twins giggled

"Looks like someone zoned out!" said the twins grinning. Ed stuck his tong out and piled his plate high with food and tucked in.

"I'm Fred" said one of the twins

"I'm George" said the other.

"Edward elric" said Ed tough a mouthful of chicken and peas . Magic wasn't all bad he guessed if it made food appear from thin air who was he to complain? Most of the students however were talking either to or about the boy called Harry potter.

"What's so special about him?" said Ed pointing at Harry.

"Where do you live under a rock or something? That's Harry potter!" said Fred amazed

"So?"

"So! He's the boy who lived, the one who killed you-know-who!"

"You know what?" the twins groaned

"Let me guess muggle parents" said George

"Huh"

"Muggle no magical people you know?"

"Oh yep no magic were I'm from" said Ed grinning

"Just Alchemy"

"Alchemy's magic" said the twins grinning

"No! Its science"

"M-a-g-i-c"

"IT'S A FREEAKING SCIENCE EQUIVELENT EXCHANGE!" screamed Ed banging his fists on the table with a clang. Causing everyone in the room to turn and look at him. Ed smiled waved and sat down quickly his face bright red; the twins meanwhile clutched their side with laughter.

"It's still a science." The whole room became silent again as Dumbledore stood at a podium near what he guessed was the teachers table.

"Ahem just a few more words now that we're fed and watered I have a few start of term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest in the ground is forbidden to all pupils and a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." Fred and George ducked their heads

"I have also been asked by Mr Filch, the caretaker to remind you all that no magic is to be used between classes and in the corridors, quidditch tiles are being held in the second week of term, anyone interested in playing for their house team should contact madam Hooch, and finally I must tell you that this year the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death." A few people laughed while others whispered

"got to be a joke right?" whispered Ed to the twins who shrugged in reply

"and now before we go to bed let us sing the school song" and with a wave of his wand a long golden ribbon shot out the end which twisted itself into the lyrics of the song:

Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,

Teach us something, please,

Whether we be old and bald

Or young with scabby knees,

Our heads could do with filling

With some interesting stuff,

For now they're bare and full of air,

Dead flies and bits of fluff,

So teach us things worth knowing,

Bring back what we've forgot,

Just do your best, we'll do the rest,

And learn until our brains all rot.

Each of the students began to sing, each of them in a different tune. After staying quiet for a few moments a tune popped into Ed's head. A slow ballad-like song that his mum had sung to him and Alphone's when they were young. After the students had finished singing, the Gryffindor students followed a red-haired snooty boy though the halls of the school. As Ed and the others left the hall they were greeted the sound of voices welcoming them. Ed searched franticly for the owners of the voices. And out of the Conner of his eye he saw something move against the walls of the hall causing him to stop dead in his tracks.  
"THE FREAKING PAINTINGS MOVED" screamed Ed and most of the house erupted into laughter one of the twins elbowed him and grinned  
"so? They always move" Ed mouth hung open  
"THEY ALWAYS DO THIS?!" the twins couldn't answer they were laughing so hard that they had almost fell over. After a few minutes of walking the group stopped outside a painting of a fat lady.  
"Password?"  
"Caput Draconis" said the snooty boy and the painting swung forward like a door leading into a large common room. The boys and girls filtered into two rooms and got ready for bed. Ed pulled of his jacket of and the room went silent.  
"No way!" said George, this time it was Ed's turn to laugh, smiled and taped his automail.  
"Moving painting don't surprise you but my arm makes you all turn as white as a ghost priceless" the twins looked apologetically at the boy before grinning.  
"you may have a metal arm but your still short"  
"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?"

….

FINNALLY FINISHED bet you cant guess what tune Ed was singing the Hogwarts song too? Tell me in a review(and what you think) :D


End file.
